Naruto The Lunar Knight
by Jbana23
Summary: Naruto, twin brother of Princess Serena
1. Prologue

**Lunar Knight**

**Prologue **

**I do not own Naruto or ****Sailor Moon****. **

"Regular Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Calling out Jutsu or spell!**"

"_**Tailed Beast or Jinchuriki in tailed Beast state**_"

Prince Naruto of the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom is walking around the palace with his assistant Lunar Fox, Akira. Prince Naruto has white hair just like his mother and twin sister and he is wearing a White Tuxedo with his sword Moon Goddess a Dodao Sword straped to his waist with his Triple Bladed Claw, Moon Claw, in a holster at the back of his pants. The Elemental Crystal is hanging from his neck. His assistant, Akira, is a small red and orange nine tailed fox.

He decided to take a walk around the castle before he has to meet his mother and twin sister, Princess Serena, in the ball room for the ball. As he is walking he sports Prince Endymion sneak into the palace and he smirks thinking about Endymion and Serena getting in trouble again. Naruto has seen his sister sneak off to Earth to visit the Earth Prince before and Serena and Endymion have both gotten in trouble for both of them sneaking away from the duties. Akira says "Shouldn't we stop him?" Naruto smiles and says "Nah. Let Serena and Endymion think they got away with it." Akira laughs and they continue walking.

A few minutes later they are about to head to the ball room since the ball has already started when he sees a guard drop to the ground. Naruto and Akira share a look and run over. Naruto sees a Blonde haired Man with a sword. Naruto unsheathes Moon Goddess and says "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man laughs and says "I am Jadeite, one of the Generals of Queen's Baryl's Army. We are here to destroy the Moon Kingdom for the Negaverse!"

Naruto says "Well Jadeite. I am Prince Naruto and I will not let you destroy my home."

Naruto charges are Jadeite and slashes with Moon Goddess with Jadeite lazily brings his sword up to black Naruto's attack. Jadeite brings his fist up and punches Naruto in the shoulder. He hidden blade comes out of his sleeve and pierces Naruto's left shoulder. The blade extends until it appears out his back. Naruto jumps back and grips in shoulder in pain and winces.

Jedaite laughs and says "Take this! **Darkness Blades**!"

Jadiete slashes his sword and 5 blades of Darkness are sent towards tries to block but one hits his left thigh, another hits his right forearm, another hits his stomach, the last one just scratches his left cheek. Naruto winces in pain and says to Akira "We need to get out of here and warn the others. Akira nods her head and Naruto takes out a smoke bomb and throws it down, blinding Jadeite

Naruto and Akira run off and they both head towards the ball room. On the way there they see many Guards down. Naruto reaches the ball room but keeps running and rams into the doors knocking them open with a loud slam earning everyone's attention.

Everyone is shocked when they see Naruto. Everyone stops dancing and laughing when they see a bloody and injured Naruto. Queen Serenity, Princess Serena, and her royal court, the Sailor Scouts, run over in their dresses. Queen Serenity says "Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto says "We are under attack by some body called Queen Baryl and the Negaverse. One of her Generals attacked me."

Just as Naruto finishes talking there are multiple explosions around the castle. Naruto with a grim look says "The invasion has begun." The Sailor Scouts transform and they run out of the ball room. Naruto runs after them even though he is injured. Naruto's Elemental Crystal glows as he is running and transforms him into the Lunar Knight with his silver armor and silver face mask with a headband with the Crescent Moon symbol on it. Naruto unsheathes Moon Goddess with his left hand and puts Moon Claw on his right hand. He charges the enemy.

Naruto watches as he fights as the Sailor Senshi die one by one. The first one to die is Sailor Mercury, then Sailor Mars, and the last one is Sailor Jupiter. Eventually Naruto is back to back with his sister's best friends, Sailor Venus, fighting the enemy. Naruto says "Well Venus, it looks like this could be the end."

Venus says "Don't talk like that, Prince Naruto. We will get through this. I just want to tell you, that I..." before she can finish Venus and Naruto are impaled at the same time by a sword. Naruto and Venus drop to the ground dead just as Princess Serena and Prince Endymion are killed.

Queen Serenity sees Naruto and Serena die and uses the Silver Crystal to banish the enemy. As Queen Serenity is lying down Luna, Artemis, and Akira run over to her. Queen Serenity says "Lunar. Artemis. Take care of the girls for me. Akira take care of the Naruto for me." With the last bit of her strength she sends everyone to be reborn on Earth in the future, but something happens when she is sending Naruto to be reborn and he is sent to the Planet Elem by mistake along with Akira.

**First chapter done. Till me what you think. Should I continue? I am going by the English dubbed names. Give me some ideas for Naruto's attacks as the Lunar Knight.**

**I have 3 polls. Leave your answer in a PM or review.**

**1. What should the pairing be?**

**-Naruto/Mina(Venus)**

**-Naruto/Raye(Mars)**

**-Naruto/Setsuna(Pluto)**

**-Naruto/Ami(Mercury)**

**-Naruto/Lita(Jupiter)**

**Naruto/Amara(Uranus)**

**Naruto/Michelle(Neptune)**

**Naruto/Amara/Michelle(Uranus and Neptune)**

**Naruto/Amara/Michelle/Setuna(Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto)**

**2. Should Naruto's son or daughter come from the future just like Rini to help or not?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

**3. What should be Naruto's position in Crystal Tokyo?**

**-Head of Security**

**-General of the Army**

**-Rini's bodyguard**

**-Neo Queen Sernity's and King Endymion's head bodyguard**

**-Neo Hokage of Crystal Konoha(heard that in a story I read a while back)?**


	2. Awakening

**Lunar Knight**

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Naruto or ****Sailor Moon****. **

**Give me some ideas in either a PM or Review for some of Naruto's attacks as Lunar Knight. The Pairing Poll is closed. Venus is the winner with 10 Votes.**

"Regular Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Calling out Jutsu or spell!**"

"_**Demon, Monster, Mutant talking**_"

16 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is sitting in his seat in the Academy bored listening to Iruka-Sensei drone on and on about a topic that will not help in the field the day before Graduation. Naruto is the oldest son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. He is 5"10' and he has Blonde Hair and Blue eyes and he looks very little like Minato and Kushina. His twin 15 year old sisters sitting up front look both look just like a mix of Kushina and Minato with Natsumi having red hair with blonde streaks and Natsuki having blonde hair with red streaks.

Years ago Minato changed the entry age to the Academy from 6 to 12 and the graduation age from 12 to 16 to give the Academy Students more time to prepare and a better chance of survival after graduating. He also allowed his twin daughters to enter the Academy a year early when Naruto entered.

Ten years ago Naruto started his training alone after Minato and Kushina both refused to help train him saying they needed to train Natsumi and Natsuki. For 6 years Minato and Kushina ignored him ever since the night of his birth when Minato sealed the Kyuubi, who was attacking the village, into him. When Natsumi and Natsuki were born, they would barely pay any attention to him.

When Naruto went to the Ninja weapons store to buy some supplies for his training he bought 2 Ninjato, 2 Daggers, a book on gardening, hunting and skinning, forging, and Fuinjutsu. When the shop owner offered to let him know his Elemental Affinities he agreed. When he channeled his Chakra into the paper he discovered he had the Wind, Water, Earth, Fight, and Lightning Elemental Affinities along with the Lava, Wood, Crystal, Ice, and Metal Sub Elements along with an unknown element.

For the past 10 years Naruto has become a Seal Master using the Gravity Seal on his chest at Leval 12, 2 Resistance Seals, one on each leg, at Level 11 each, a Chakra Storage Seal with enough Chakra sealed in to allow him to fight 5 days straight with high level Jutsu, and a Sharingan Cancel Seal, canceling the Copy Jutsu ability of the Sharingan. He has also learned 6 E-Rank Jutsu: S**ubstitution Jutsu**, **Transformation Jutsu**, **Generic Sealing Jutsu**, **Disguise Jutsu**, **Clone Jutsu**, **Escape Jutsu**, 4 D-Rank Jutsu: **Teleportation Jutsu**, **Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu**, **Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark**, and **Metal Style: Redirection**, 6 C-Rank Jutsu: **Beast Wave Palm**, **Water Clone Jutsu**, **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**, **Water Prison Jutsu**, **Ice Style: Ice Dome**, and **Wood Style: Wood Pillar House Jutsu**, 7 B-Rank Jutsu: **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, **Earth Style: Earth Dragon**, **Fire Style: Flame Dragon Jutsu**, **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**, **Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard**, **Crystal Style: Burst Crystal Dragon**, and **Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu**, and 5 A-Rank Jutsu:** Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan**, **Wind Style: Rasengan**, **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu**, and **Lava Geyser**. He is working on recreating Minato's **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**, and improving his **Wind Style: Rasengan** even further.

As Naruto is sitting in his seat next to Sasuke Uchiha and his twin sister Sasuki Uchiha, the last 2 remaining Uchiha, since they were wiped out out one night by a mystery ninja leaving only Itachi, Sasuke, and Sasuki alive. Itachi was found injured and unconscious right outside his house with signs of a fight but when he woke up he remembered nothing of what happened that whole day. Naruto starts to fall asleep out of boredom when he sits straight up and a Crescent Moon appears on his forehead and starts to glow. Iruko stops talking when he sees the Crescent Moon on Naruto's forehead and sees he is in a trance. Everyone looks back shocked at Naruto.

Iruka looks over to his teaching assistant, Mizuki, and says "Go get the Hokage immediately."

Mizuki nods and runs out the classroom. A few minutes later he runs back in with Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, the Third Hokage, Shizune, Kabuto, Yamato, and Itachi. They see Naruto and are shocked.

The glow starts to die down and they are horrified to see a red ball come out of his stomach. The red ball turns into a 3 foot tall red and orange nine tailed fox. Everyone gets into a fighting stance but turn to confusion when the fox starts cowering and says "I'm sorry, your majesty."

Everyone looks at each other confused but then turns to astonishment as a translucent women with long silver hair and a crescent moon symbol on her forehead appears beside Naruto. The glow on Naruto's head dies down and Naruto looks around confused. He sees the translucent woman and says "Who are you?"

The lady looks at Naruto with a kind smile and says "My dear Naruto. It has been a long time. I am your mother Queen Serenity. I sent you to this world to be reborn by accident when you died in an invasion on the Moon Kingdom. Your sister and her friends have destroyed the evil that destroyed our kingdom. It is time for you to have your memories back as your past life, Prince Naruto. And I think Akira has some explaining to do."

The Crescent Moon on his forehead starts to glow again but brighter, causing everyone to turn away. As the glow dies down they see Naruto in a wearing a White Tuxedo with his sword Moon Goddess a Dodao Sword strapped to his waist with his Triple Bladed Claw, Moon Claw, in a holster at the back of his pants. In the pummel of the sword is a multicolor crystal.

Queen Serenity smiles and says "There, you have all your memories back. I can't send you to Earth to be with your sister and her friends but Sailor Pluto will be here either tomorrow or the next day to bring you to Earth. Now Akira, you need to explain yourself."

Queen Serenity, Naruto, and everybody else who are still shocked, looks over at the quivering fox. Akira looks down and says "Forgive me your majesty. When I was sent here I was looking around for where Naruto still grieving over the destruction of the moon kingdom. I was attacked by a masked man who placed me under a Genjutsu causing me to go into a blind rage and see the Negaverse everywhere I looked. I somehow found my way to the Leaf Village while Naruto was being born. The Genjutsu didn't were off until right as the sealing was taking place."

Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Itachi, and Yamato look at each other shocked. Minato steps forward and says "What did this man look like?"

Akira looks over and says "He had purple eyes with a ripple like pattern in the eye. He had should length red hair and he was very thin. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds."

Jiraiya looks shocked and stumbles a bit. Everyone looks to him and says "It can't be. Na... Naga... Nagato, he was one of three orphans I stayed in the Land of Rain to train to help them survive. Nagato had the Rinnegan. Last I heard anything about them was that they were dead."

Queen Serenity turns back to Akira and says "Since you had been a great help to Prince Naruto in the Silver Millennium I do not see a point in punishing you, since you had no control in your actions the night Naruto was born on this planet." She turns to Naruto and says "Serena and her friends have been to the future and she discovered she will become Neo Queen Serenity. And guess who she marries."

Naruto smirks and says "Um... I do not know. Maybe Endymion?"

Queen Serenity nods and Naruto laughs. Naruto says "And to think you didn't want her to marry a person from Earth. And tried to forbid her from going to Earth even though her and I went multiple times."

Queen Serenity glares at Naruto and says "I knew about Serena going but I had no clue you were going."

Naruto blushes and says "I would take Venus on a couple of dates to Earth."

Queen Serenity laughs and says "You 2 were so adorable trying to keep your relationship a secret. It was obvious to everyone in the castle and on the moon. You sister and the other scouts had a bet going to see when you 2 would finally tell everyone you 2 were dating." Naruto is shocked

Queen Serenity laughs, seeing the look on Naruto's face but turns sad and says "Well, Naruto, I am sorry but I have to go. I must go to Earth and unlock the girl's memories of you. Even Rini, Serena future daughter, who sees you almost all the time where she comes from, but when she came to the past, Pluto sealed her memories of you until you arrive on Earth. Good bye for now my son. Be ready for Sailor Pluto." Queen Serenity disappears.

Naruto gets up from his seat and as he starts walking his White Tuxedo vanish revealing his regular clothes but Moon Goddess and Moon Claw remain. Naruto looks at Akira and says "Come on Akira, we have to get ready for when Sailor Pluto arrives."

Akira nods and she follows Naruto down the steps and towards the door.

Minato steps in front of Naruto and says "Son, where are you going?"

Naruto scowls at Minato and says "I'm going to go get ready to leave this pathetic village for good." Naruto and Akira disappear in a flash of Fire each shocking everyone.

**Chapter one is done. Till me what you think. I am going by the English dubbed names. Give me some ideas for Naruto's attacks as the Lunar Knight.**

**I have 2 polls. Leave your answer in a PM or review.**

**1. What should the pairing be?**

**-The winner Venus with 10 votes**

**2. Should Naruto's daughter come from the future just like Rini to help or not?**

**-Yes-6**

**-No-0**

**3. What should be Naruto's position in Crystal Tokyo?**

**-Head of Security-1**

**-General of the Army-0**

**-Rini's bodyguard-0**

**-Neo Queen Sernity's and King Endymion's head bodyguard-5**

**-Neo Hokage of Crystal Konoha(heard that in a story I read a while back)-6**


End file.
